Freeburn Online
Freeburn Online is the online mode of Burnout Paradise. In freeburn online, players can host a game or join a game that someone else is hosting. There are many activities the host can activate in online freeburn using the EasyDrive menu. Freeburn also refers to the offline freeroaming, from which offline events are accessed. This article is centered around the online mode. Races In ranked and unranked races, the host selects either a multi-part route or an a-to-b route. He also determines what kinds of Vehicles that players can choose. All players then select a car and wait for the Race to start. When all players have chosen a car, everyone spawns at the start of the race. They then race to the finish line, or in the case of a multi-part route, through the checkpoints to the finish line. Ranked Races Depending on the player's finishing position in a ranked race, they earn ranked racing points which determine their rank. Unranked Races Unranked races do not earn players any points towards their rank. In unranked races, the host can toggle traffic on or off. Freeburn Challenges During a multiplayer session (freeburn online), the host can select various predefined challenges from the game menu for the players to attempt. If all players successfully meet the objective of the Challenge it is marked as complete in all players profiles. Challenges will be detailed at the bottom of the screen, If challenge requires players to assemble at a specific place this will be represented by a large red dot on the map, if such a dot displays players are required to congregate there and wait for the challenge to start (although in some cases merely getting all players in one place is the goal). The list of specific Challenges for each number of players can be found in the following articles: *2 Player Challenges *3 Player Challenges *4 Player Challenges *5 Player Challenges *6 Player Challenges *7 Player Challenges *8 Player Challenges *Timed Challenges *Bike Challenges *Island Challenges Online Game Modes There are three modes to play while freeburning online. The fourth mode, cops and robbers, can only be used by those that have purchased the Cops and Robbers Pack. The host can access these events by using the easy-drive menu. Online Stunt Run Very similar to single-player Stunt Run. Each player tries to rack up the greatest score in the given amount of time. However, if they are taken down by another player, their combo is killed. Players will be able to play freeburn stunt run with up to seven other players. Online Marked Man Similar to single-player Marked Man, in freeburn marked man, a player is randomly selected by the game to be the 'marked man'. The other players gang up on the 'marked man' and try to take him down to earn one point. The 'marked man' scores by taking down those chasing him and making it 90 seconds without crashing or being taken down. Online Road Rage Players are randomly put on either the red or blue teams. The blue team tries to race through two set checkpoints while the red team tries to stop them by taking them down. If a member on the blue team makes it to the final checkpoint without being taken down, the blue team wins. If the red team prevents all members of the blue team from making it to the final checkpoint, the red team wins. Players will be able to play freeburn road rage with up to seven other players. Online Cops and Robbers This game mode is similar to Capture the Flag, and pits two teams of up to 4 players against each other in a battle for gold. Once the game is started, each team will start at their respective spawn points. Both teams must drive to the flashing location on their mini-map, pick up the gold, and carry it back to their base to score a point. The host of the freeburn room can set up Cops and Robbers so that a game lasts a number of rounds. The current limit is 5 rounds, and to win, a team would need to return the gold to their base at least 3 times. Today's Best Today's Best is the system which tracks individual players' records, and compares them to other players in the lobby. It is always visible in Online Freeburn (outside of Freeburn Challenges and Games) as a table in the top right hand corner of the screen. Each player's record in a particular category is stored as long as the player is present in the room, however, all time records are not kept. Online-Only Cars With the Cagney update, 2 new cars were released for use online only. These cars were the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo and the Hunter Olympus. Neither of the two cars use boost. Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo Considered to be one of the fastest cars in the game, the Rai-Jin Turbo can even out run the Krieger PCPD Special at max speed. It was originally a "gift" to Burners that are Elite members of the Criterion Games forum. On 17th July 2008 the Rai-Jin Turbo was released to everyone. Hunter Olympus A tank in every sense of the word, very few things can wreck the Olympus. Like the Rai-Jin, it has a 10 for the Max Speed. Although it does take a longer time to get to speed.